Bubble Gum
by Dalaric
Summary: Alaric is hellbent on killing the original vampires. But are his feelings for Damon stronger than his hate for vampires? Damon / Alaric love.
1. Chapter 1

After Alaric is turned and is still evil, Elena dies and stays dead. His life is not connected to hers, and he doesn't get to stake Klaus.

* * *

He did not know how long it lasted, the punching and kicking, but he finally gave in. Ric was kind of invincible, after all. So that was it, Damon thought. Besides, what other way was better that dying by the only man he's ever truly loved? As twisted as this sounds, that was Damon's thought at the moment.

Alaric hit him in the face one last time, and then knelt down next to him, pointed the stake to his heart, and accidentally looked into his lover's eyes. Alaric suddenly froze, torn between staking the vampire and.. before he knew it, he drops the stake, and leans down further to claim Damon's mouth, and with a bruising kiss, both punishing him and apologizing to him. It took Damon a few seconds to realize what was happening, when it finally clicked, he started kissing back. _he's back!_ God, he missed those lips. Alaric suddenly strangles Damon and pulls him up, "I should kill you," and throws him against the wall, not giving him any time to recover, attacks his body again, only with his lips this time. Damon was dizzy, tired, and weak. You know, getting hit and all, but gathered whatever was left of his strength to focus on what was happening. He was confused, of course, but glad, more than anything, and decided to do something about it, so he tore Alaric's shirt, and Alaric did the same to his. Both using vampire speed, were now naked, Alaric buried deep in Damon on the cold floor, eyes locked on Damon's, both came only a few minutes later. Damon wanted to kiss Alaric but Alaric pulled out as quickly as possible, and started getting dressed.

"What the hell. I'm kind of confused here, Ric. Are you back or not?"

Ric throws Damon's jeans at him, "Get dressed. We have original vampires to kill."

Still confused, and kind of pissed of, Damon got up and got dressed. Both men walked to the car with Alaric driving them back to Mystic Falls.

Stefan calls Damon, "Don't answer that," Alaric glares at Damon, and Damon hangs up.

"Okay, I need an explanation, Ric. _Now. _Why the fuck didn't you kill me? I mean, sure I'm glad I'm not dead and all, but you have to decide, are you or are you not back the same old Alaric.. I- we love and get along with?"

Eyes still on the road, Alaric sighs, "This is how I've always been, Damon. I didn't change, I just broke through. And if you must know, I didn't kill you because I need your help take out the originals."

"Lie! You don't need my help, spill it, Ric. You still have feelings for me."

Alaric sighs again, and ignores Damon for the rest of the road.

When they finally arrived, they both went straight to the boarding house. Without any word, Alaric goes to Damon and his former room, collects his clothes, and goes to another room. All the while Damon, still confused as fuck, literally following his Ric around, wants to hug him, to tell him he loves him and that he is glad he didn't kill him. That he is so happy, they had sex. And that this means something. That there is hope things could get back as they were before Esther showed up. Alaric continues ignoring Damon, acting as if he's not following him around the house like a lost puppy. When he is finally done, they both walk into the library, and that's when Stefan walks in, "Where the HELL have you been, Damon? I've been trying to reach you but your phone is of- Alaric. What are you doing here?" Stefan looks at both men in confusion, Damon with an unsure look, looks at Alaric once, and then at Stefan, "I think Ric here wants our help kill the originals. But, I'm still not sure what's in it for us." and then glances back at Ric, with a questioning look.

"I'll kill Klaus last, giving you two more time to live." Ric drowns the glass of alcohol and sits down on the couch, casually, as if, this was one normal night like any other, only Alaric has this mean, grumpier look on his face.

"Well, something happened. I won't hesitate helping you Alaric, I need revenge. Rebecca killed Elena" Stefan spoke out, after a few moments of silence. The news didn't seem to stir anything in Alaric, but Damon was so shocked, he didn't know what to say exactly, "oh, I'm really sorry, Stef. Why did that bitch do that?" and walked to his brother, obviously concerned.

"She thinks Elena's life was connected to Alaric's. Apparently, it's not. And now, since they think you're dead, we can use that to our advantage." Stefan seemed to be so affected by the death of his Elena. Angry, but not sad. He immediately walked out of the library and up to his room. Knowing his brother too well, Damon would've though Stefan had shut his humanity off. But he knew, anger was a feeling, Damon understand, so he leaves his brother deal with his loss by himself, for now.

Damon sits down next to Alaric, "Ric, I've missed you," he whispers, "Please, talk to me" and then he wants to kiss Alaric, so he moves closer and tries to reach for his lover's face, but Alaric pulls away fast, blinks a few times, and Damon could swear he's seen tears forming in the original vampire's eyes. Quickly, Alaric excuses himself to go sleep in his new room, leaving Damon on the couch, silently suffering, but still glad there was something left in there, and he will help Alaric stop trying so hard to hide his feelings.

So Damon thinks. He thinks of every possible way to win his lover's heart again. He can help Klaus hide, run away, and he can help Alaric kill the other original siblings. It seems for now, Damon has time to get his life right. He has hope to get what he has always wanted; Alaric by his side for eternity.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three days now since Alaric came back to live at the boarding house. Elena's funeral was beautiful, Stefan thought. And now it was time for revenge.

Honestly, he didn't care much about Alaric's promise to kill Klaus after Damon and he had helped him with the rest of the Originals. It doesn't need a genius to see Alaric is indeed still in love with Damon. The way he'd watch him when he thought no one was looking. The faint smile that appears on his face whenever Damon walks into the room. How his heart skips a beat whenever Damon touches him. But still, Alaric needs to maintain his facade because, Stefan is assuming, he doesn't want any of the Originals to find out about them, or else, they might use Damon against Alaric. He is, indeed, his only weakness so far.

All that Stefan is focused on at the moment is to get his revenge so that he can finally let go of Elena, and his past with her. He needs a new start. One that does not include teen love. (Yuck..)

Apparently, Damon is not as smart as Stefan is. And unfortunately, he thinks Alaric _needs_ help falling in love with him again. So, he tried it all in these three days. He would slump on the couch in the library, shirtless, and wait for Alaric to walk into the library, and start flirting with him. He would cook Alaric's favorite meals, slip some of his own blood in his food, and he even shouted Alaric's name multiple times during his masturbation sessions in the middle of the time, hoping Alaric would march in and fuck him.

Nothing worked. Alaric STILL ignored Damon whenever he had a chance, and it started to depress Damon.

On the fourth day, Alaric asked Damon to help him kill Rebecca, after they had successfully located her in the woods. Alaric had used a spell to disable her movement, and that's where she got stuck. It took Alaric and his new witch, Laila, a few days to locate the vampire. Damon finally felt hope rising in him, because really? Alaric doesn't need Damon's help. His vampiric side, however, must enjoy killing. So, that was it, Damon thought, he just wanted to kill with his lover next to him. Awesome. Why the fuck not.

That night, after killing Rebecca, Damon was peacefully sleeping in his bed when he heard the door open;

"Get up,"

Slowly, he started opening his eyes, and once his eyes settled on the figure next to his bed, his heart skipped a beat, when he realized it was Alaric, in his bedroom, in the middle of the night.

"'morning, Ric. Can't sleep?" He casually said as he stretched in his oh so comfy bed like a cat, beautifully naked.

"No, actually, I can't. I want to fuck you. Now." Replied Alaric, as he folded his arms, looking down at Damon, face not giving away anything. This completely caught Damon off guard, and he didn't know what to say, or do. So he froze there, yellowish, unable to form words.

"Okay.." was all it took of Damon to say so Alaric quickly took his shirt off, and then pants, eyes locked with Damon's, but kept his boxers on, and jumped on his lover. Oh _GOD_ he missed those lips. They started a battle of tongue dominance, Damon wrapped his hands around his Ric's neck, and Alaric lift Damon a little off the bed, and cupped his butt cheeks, firmly. Damon arched his back and moaned, loudly, into Ric's mouth. Suddenly, Alaric wasn't there, and Damon was left on the bed panting, less that a second later Ric was back, beautifully naked now. He knocked Damon's legs apart and nested himself between him, and went back to bruising his face with his mouth, and without a warning, he entered Damon, causing him pain. Damon started screamed, after he screwed his eyes shot. Alaric Kept thrusting in and out of him, his eyes went to stare at how beautiful Damon's open mouth was, and he craved that mouth around his painfully hard cock, which was currently assaulting Damon's ass. All Damon could think of was the pain for a few minutes, until his ass adjusted to Alaric's dick and pain was replaced with pleasure. His screams then turned into moans, and he opened his eyes to look into Alaric's, when he finally did, Alaric moved his eyes from Damon's mouth to his eyes, and kept pounding harder than ever. A few minutes passed and there was nothing in this world but Damon and Alaric, and their moans.

When the both came they came together, and Alaric collapsed over Damon.

Damon could swear to God, he heard Alaric say, "I love you,"

and Alaric hoped Damon didn't hear him.

They fell asleep together.

Damon woke up to find Alaric had went back to his room. He felt the best he had in months now, and he does not give a fuck things aren't fully back to normal, but they're headed that way.

* * *

To Be Continues please tell me to stop whenever you want thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later, and Alaric had successfully killed Kol and Rebecca. He dragged Damon along with him to Paris, where he had located Kol, to kill him. Damon was more than happy to go with him, thinking silently that he will turn it into some sort of a romantic trip with his lover in Europe. So cheesy! He didn't care. He enjoyed every minute of following a grumpy Alaric around Paris. Even took a picture of him and of Alaric next to the Eiffel Tower. Alaric didn't know the picture was being taken, because if he had he would've probably broken Damon's expensive phone.

But yes. It did piss Damon off a little how much Alaric didn't even acknowledge the beautiful lights of the city, didn't look up at the tower, or the sky. He was entirely focused on finding Kol and killing him. And that, he did, on the second day they have arrived there. Damon thought, now that was done with, Alaric might march into his hotel room, the same way he did his room on the night Rebecca was killed, but he didn't.

Alaric spent the flight back home sleeping, Damon spent it thinking, trying to analyze their situation. Sure, Alaric didn't kill him at first, but he said he would, eventually. And so far, he hadn't shown any kind of emotions other than lust. He stared at Alaric for long minutes, and saw a beautiful, strong angelic face sleeping, but started wondering, was he trying so hard to convince himself that his Alaric is still there, somewhere, trapped, and is trying to break free? Or is he gone.

What does Damon have to lose? He will try and if his Alaric is still there, he will eventually break free. He has to. But Damon is running out of time. With Kol, Rebecca and Finn all dead, there were only two originals left, one of which is very easy to find, compared to the other. Damon sighs, "I need you back," he whispered to Alaric, "please." And turned his head to the window, staring out at the beautiful clouds.

* * *

Ever since Paris, Damon and Alaric had shared a couple nights together. Only because Alaric would allow it. He won't kiss Damon, will try his best not to look into his eyes, and will be gone by the time it was morning. Stefan, Caroline and Tyler were all busy helping Klaus to hide. Damon suspected Alaric knew, but he probably just was focused on finding Elijah first. On the third night that Alaric was bored, horny and had nothing else better to do, he went to Damon's room, without knocking, opened the door, "Hey you busy?"

"uhmm, no," Yes was what Damon wanted to say, he has been waiting for Alaric for too long, pretending to be reading a book, but no. No, was what he said. Pfft. "Cool let's fuck," Alaric said after he closed the door behind him,

Damon was already getting hard, dammit, but he had to stick to a plan he had come up with. It should not be about sex. Alaric needs to show more emotions, if, again, he was still there.

"No, I'm really not in the mood tonight, Ric."

"Bullshit. When are you even not in the mood?" Alaric said with a smirk. An evil smirk, and started unbuttoning his shirt, and unbuckling his pants.

As he started to stand up, Damon said "Seriously, Ric, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave the roo-" With a flash, Alaric had Damon pinned down the bed, his hand started stroking Damon's crotch, "See? I was right," he winked at his and for the first time, in so long, he kissed his lips. Roughly. Painfully. but he kissed him, finally. And Damon kissed back. Screw the plan for now.

* * *

In the morning, Damon woke up hoping he would find Alaric next to him, but he didn't. With a sigh, he got up, put on some pants and went down stairs, to find Caroline in the library, looking at old books. "Hey you. What... are you doing here?"

"'morning." Caroline said as she turned around to face Damon, with a smile, "just wanted to check on you," she started walking to him, "are you okay, Damon?" Obviously concerned, which confused Damon.

"uhmm yea, I am Okay, thank you?"

After a pause, Caroline tilted her head a little to the side, "Damon, I don't know how to say this but.. I know an abusive relationship when I see one. I have a friend, who's husband used to beat her. Now, I'm not saying he beats you, and it might not be any of my business, but as your friend, I can introduce you to my friend's supporting group. It will help you move on-"

Damon, who was looking extremely confused, now couldn't help but start laughing, "Sorry, Caroline. Thank you for caring, really, I'm fine. I'm not in an abusive relationship, ok?"

"Damon, it's okay! You're in denial, I can see that-"

"No I'm not! I know what I'm doing and I-"

"He's not in an an abusive relationship because you have to be in a relationship for that to happen, right Damon?" Alaric said, flashing Damon a smile while he walked to the bar to get himself a drink, "I mean, as far as I know. What do I know?" He chuckled, sitting down.

"Yea, " Damon replied, looking at him, obviously hurt, "No, I'm not" He then turned to Caroline, "Thank you, Caroline." he smiled to her, meaning it.

"Anytime, Damon.." Still concerned, she left the house.

"Well, Alaric, I would like to nicely ask you, to stop paying me late night visits."

Alaric looked shocked, as Damon spoke in such a serious, firm tone. He then lift his glass to Damon, "You got it, pal. Guess I'm gonna find another fuck buddy," he then chuckled. As if, this didn't affect him in any way. But Damon knows better.

"Yea, you do that." Damon replied, as he walked up to the bathroom for a long shower.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Alaric was in the library with his witch as they were going through a plan they had put together to take out Elijah, who was finally located only a few miles out of town. Damon walked into the library, heart jumped a bit when he saw Alaric but then quickly calmed himself, so no one noticed it. He went to the board where the map was hung and started looking at it. Alaric's witch excused herself leaving them two buttheads alone in the room.

"free tonight?" Alaric asked, still studying the map

"Nope. I have a date." Damon replied, trying to appear as if he, too, was studying the map.

"A date? Who did you compel?" Alaric scoffed,

"You know better, Ric. I don't need to compel anyone," Damon said, smirking at Alaric. Alaric turned his head and met his eyes and then said, "Right, well you have to cancel that date of yours. We're going hunting, tonight."

"Like hell, Ric."

In a flash, Damon was pinned against the nearest wall, Alaric had one hand wrapped around his neck, threatening to cut his head off in one move, "I said. Cancel. The. Fucking. Date."

Damon struggled as he spoke but he managed to say, "Why. Jealous?" But that caused Alaric to tighten his grip around his neck even more. Damon's head started feeling lighter, but suddenly he was on the floor, gasping for air. Alaric was on top of him, looking down on him, "Suit yourself," and the last thing Damon saw was Alaric's boot, just before it kicked his head so hard, that he passed out.

* * *

Damon woke up in the middle of the forest. Lost all sense of directions, he slowly got up, still feeling dizzy, and started trying to figure out where the fuck he was. By the time he found the highway, he was too pissed off, he stopped a car, grabbed the driver and broke his neck, carelessly throwing his body on the side of the road and drove back home. "That's it. I'm going to fuckin' kill him. That's fuckin it!" He kept cursing and yelling until he got back near the town, where he ditched the car, and walked back home.

Once he got there, he looked at the time. It was almost 1 AM. SHIT. He missed his date. Fucking great. The house seemed to be empty, he went to Stefan's room and found him sleeping there, and then went to Alaric's, ready to start a fight, but couldn't find him. Well, fuck it. He was too tired anyways. He quickly took a bath, drank a blood bag and by the time he was going to leave the kitchen to go to his room, the front door opened, "Well hello there. Looks like the cat found its way back home." Alaric smirked. Damon noticed his bloody face, and hands, and clothes, and it worried him for a second when he reminded himself that this, is not his Alaric. Almost without thinking, Damon jumped over at Alaric with a kitchen knife. A fuckin kitchen knife. And stabbed him in the neck. It was so sudden that it even surprised Damon himself.

"The fuck is WRONG with you!? Fuck!"

"That's for leaving me in the middle of nowhere, and ruining my date. Asshole."

Alaric managed to get the knife out of his neck and throw it on the kitchen floor, "Oh you're mad over your date?" He chuckled. Damon frowned even more, if that was even possible.

"Are you fuckin kidding me, Alaric? Tell me what it is you fuckin want, or leave me the fuck alone!" Damon snapped

"I want you!" Alaric snapped back. Damon was too surprised to say a single word. He really wanted to, but before he could say anything, Alaric was gone. The front door was open. And the house was silent again.

* * *

To be continues


	5. Chapter 5

**lol sorry guys I posted the wrong chapter thanks for the warning! 3**

* * *

Damon wasn't going to let Alaric run away from him after what he said. Vampire speed, Damon was out of the house, looking around and then went straight to where he thought he would find Alaric.

* * *

Alaric was sprawled on his apartment floor, staring at the stars through the open window, inhaling the scent of innocence brought in by the night, when Damon walked in, obviously been running, and it took him a few seconds to realize Alaric wasn't going anywhere, so he gave himself a moment to catch his breath, before he began speaking, "Why did you leave, Ric? Why are you so sca- what are you so scared of? Why are you acting like this.. _please_ tell me!"

When Alaric didn't respond, Damon took a few steps closer to him so that now he was standing almost on top of him, "Ric.. Say something.."

Alaric sighed, deeply, and then finally he moved his attention from the stars outside, to the man trying to block the window view in front of him, "What is the point.."

"What- what is the point of what?"

"We're going to die. You and me. I'm going to kill Klaus, and then I'm going to kill myself. So please, humor me, what is the point of all this?" Damon was taken aback by this. Something here was happening, something important, so he moved and sat down next to Alaric, who's attention went back to the outside as he continued speaking in a calm voice. Almost inaudible, and more to himself.

As calm as Alaric seemed to be, his eyes were flaring with anger, sadness and disappointment. "You know, I'm trying to remember. How I was.. before all this.. Before vampires. Before you hell even before Isobel. I'm trying to remember but.. something just seems to be blocking my memories like, like they're just dreams that didn't really even exist as dreams more like.. blurry images that you I'm not even sure are there and no matter how hard I try no matter how hard I squeeze my eyes shut I just can never seem to remember how things were. I can't remember how my parents looked like," When Alaric realized what he was saying, he sat up quickly and looked at the man who's been silently listening to every word he was saying, "Damon? I can't remember what my parents' names were.. I- I think I had a sister I just.. can't remember,"

When Damon realized that what Alaric was talking about were more than just emotions, you know, you can't easily forget how an emotion feels like but to vampires, it is possible, especially when they turn their humanity off. But here, Alaric was literally lost in one period of time, and everything else just seems to have been blocked. Damon's heart was filled with fear as the realization sank in. Alaric's been manipulated, that was certain but, it was more clear now. Of course! If Damon helped Alaric get his memories back, he will go back to being his old self again. So, that was the right way to get him back. "Ric, I can help you! I can help you get all your memories back!"

"But I'm not supposed to-"

"Shh man stop talking like a maniac come on! I _can_ help you! If this is like, a spell, we can let Bonnie do her voodoo shit and unspell it for you. This is _wrong_. Even evil you knows it. No one has the right to take your memories away from you. Do. You. Understand." Damon was sitting only a few inches away from Alaric, who now seemed to look very tired, and defeated, "Damon I can't. I'm not supposed to remember, please you have to understand." This was the first time since Alaric came back that he talked like this. Actually, this was the first time ever that Alaric begged like this. "..these damn voices.."

Blocked memories, AND voices, all in his lover's head? Well, fuck. It was like Alaric is.. possessed. "It's ok, Ric. You can block these voices, you can just ignore them until we work this out!"

"I can't it's.. too loud"

"Yes, Alaric. You can." And then he kissed Alaric, a moment later, Alaric finally kissed Damon back, the kiss deepened, and both were finally lost in each other. Alaric, for the first time seemed to relax. His hands wrapped around Damon, sort of hugging him, as the kiss continued. Damon climbed on top of Alaric, and broke the kiss to look at his lover. The room was dark but the moonlight brought in through the windows was so beautiful as it fell on his lover's face. Damon had both his arms wrapped around Alaric's neck as they kissed again, even deeper, more passionate this time. He felt his cock hardening and he started grinding it against Alaric's already hard cock. Neither men could take it anymore so Alaric laid Damon down, and covered him with his body and started kissing his neck, inhaling his scent.. Damon's hands started unbuttoning and unzipping Alaric's jeans and then his, he took Alaric's cock out of his pants and Alaric started fucking his hand, while Damon was licking the dry blood off Alaric's face. He assumed that this was Elijah's blood because it didn't taste like Alaric's. _God_ Elijah's blood tasted so good, but not better than Alaric. A few moments later Alaric came all over Damon. Damon brought his hand and smelled Alaric on his hand, and then licked it clean, enjoying the taste of his lover. It took Alaric a few moments to catch his breath but then he quickly moved to free Damon's cock and took it in his mouth, sucking hard, until Damon came in his mouth, and Alaric swallowed his come and licked his cock clean. Damon was still panting hard when Alaric went back on top of him, looking down at him and then kissed him one last time before he stood up,

"still hearing voices?" Damon asked and Alaric chuckled, "Yea.. I.. they're lower now just.. there."

"It's ok Ric. I will help you.." Finally Damon stood up and zipped up Alaric's jeans, and then hugged him. He is going to help Alaric remember, and get rid of the voices.

* * *

to be continues


	6. Chapter 6

Damon and Alaric were about to leave the apartment when it occurred to Damon that they could just crash on Alaric's old bed. It wasn't anywhere near as comfy as the beds in the boarding house, but it was right there, and so were they. Besides, what if Alaric decided he wanted to sleep in his own bedroom and not with Damon in _their_ old bedroom at the boarding house. This was Damon's chance. Without any word, Damon took Alaric's hand in his and stopped him before he could reach the apartment door. Confused, Alaric looked at Damon, when Damon didn't say anything Alaric raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Damon led Alaric to the bedroom, and straight to the bed, he pushed him down, and crawled on top of him. Alaric didn't object, even when Damon nestled his face on Alaric's chest, closed his eyes and immediately drifted to sleep, and so did Alaric.

* * *

Damon's eyes started to open slowly, and the first thing he thought of was if the events of the previous night actually happened or if it was just a dream. When he realized he was indeed in Alaric's bed, in his apartment, he quickly turned his head to see if Alaric was still in bed with him. Alaric was lying on the bed next to him, looking down at Damon, as if he was waiting for him to wake up.

"'mornin.." Said Damon, and he couldn't help but to smile. Alaric, however, was frowning.

"Good morning..." He replied, as he reached a hand to touch Damon, but stopped mid-action, "You.. fell asleep, with me"

Damon chuckled, "Apparently, Ric," when he noticed Alaric was about to take his hand back, he reached for it, grabbed it with both his hands, and put in on his chest, a little to the left. Alaric was avoiding Damon's eyes, and he frowned in confusion "I could have killed you." He finally said,

Damon, still clutching Alaric's hand with both his, "yeaa.. I could have killed you before, too. No scratch that, I fuckin killed you before. Twice. Killing me is the nicest thing that you would do to me now, Ric."

"I could have killed you for reasons other than tha-"

"and yet, you would sleep with me. Every night. You would sleep in my bed, you would let me sleep in yours. You trusted me. After everything I've done to you, you trusted me. you believed in me" to that, Alaric finally looked at Damon, but didn't say anything so Damon continued, "and I believe in you." a few moments passed, both vampires looking at each other, when Alaric suddenly broke the silence, "I need a shower. And I need to look for Elijah and finish him off."

"What? You didn't kill him?"

"No he got away," Alaric said, trying to free his hand without sending any wrong messages to Damon, as he really did need to take a shower but Damon finally let go of his hand and both stood up,

"oh I didn't know I just assumed you.. killed him last night." Damon couldn't lie to himself, he was really relieved to know that Elijah was still alive. He really liked him. "You.. uhmm how about after the shower we go to Bonnie's and ask her about.. you know"

"Uh yea, that"

"Yea, Ric. _that_.."

"Uh yea sure why not."

"Are you okay, Ric? You don't look so well.."

"I'm just really.. hungry that's all."

"Oh we'll get someon-" before he finished his sentence he remembered the Alaric he was dealing with now, "some.. blood bags for you to drink"

"No I don't drink those.."

"What do you mean you don't drink _those_, I've seen you drinking from them the other day" Damon rolled his eyes

"yeah I know I just.. Damon I can't anymore. It's human blood, and.. ahh.. and I've consumed enough of it and I can only drink vampires blood now." Alaric said, tone changed suddenly to a dull tone that freaked Damon out. It was as if Alaric was repeating after someone. Damn those voices. It's gotta be them. What, they're punishing him now? Shit. They know he's slept with him. They know he's planning on getting rid of them, and probably not finish what he was created to do.

"It's ok Ric you can drink my blood," Said Damon, really worried about Alaric, thinking what could be next? Animals' blood? and then? No, he needed to get rid of those damn witches as soon as possible. Today.

He took a few steps until his face was finally a few inches away from Alaric's, he bit into his own wrist and put in front of Alaric's face. Alaric grabbed his arm with both his hands, vamped out and started drinking hungrily from him, thanking him with his eyes. Despite the pain Damon was feeling, he was glad he could be there for Alaric, when he needed him.

* * *

Thank you guys for reading. Just to be more clear, there are only a few chapters left of this story. The other story however will just continue until I run out of whatever. Mwah!


	7. Chapter 7

"Stefan?" Damon yelled as he stepped into the boarding house. Alaric headed straight upstairs to the bathroom to take a bath. "Stefan, where the hell are you?" Damon repeated, eyeing Alaric as he walked away. A moment later, Stefan appeared from upstairs. Passing by Alaric, he noticed the dried blood, messy hair and certain smells, and wanted to ask what's happened but figured maybe he better not. "What?" he yelled back at his brother.

"Come 'ere" Damon said, hurrying to the library. Stefan followed. "We have a problem"

"We have a problem?" Stefan looked shocked, and then burst out laughing. Damon rolled his eyes and waited for Stefan to stop laughing, but it appeared that Stefan couldn't control himself. As his whole body continued shaking with laughter, he managed to say, "I just... ok sorry sorry.." he tried to keep a straight face, "Sorry. Damon. Go ahead, you were sayin.." but failed miserably and expected a punch from Damon, and thought he would probably deserve it. When Damon didn't react to his childish behavior, Stefan realized that this was serious, and despite how funny the situation was to him, he finally managed to stop laughing. "I'm sorry Damon, but we always have 'a problem'. When did we _not_ have a problem? Oh and, I'm assuming Elijah's dead?"

"No, he's not." Damon sighed. "But I think I know how to help Alaric.. you know.. come back _him_ for good"

"Okay that's good. How?"

"Well, first we need to call- "

"You don't need to call anyone." Alaric suddenly appeared in the room, hair wet and shirt unbuttoned, looking pissed off. "Someone's been here." He said, looking at Stefan and expecting an answer.

"What do you mean.. someone's been here..?" Stefan replied, confused.

"A human."

When Stefan didn't seem to know what Alaric was talking about, Alaric said, "Where is Caroline"

"I don't know, haven't seen he-"

"Alaric what's going on? we have things to do" Damon stepped closer to Alaric. Alaric took two step back. He met Damon's eyes but said nothing.

"Ric, come on, we can go to Bonnie's no-"

"We're not going anywhere, Damon.. I mean, not now" Alaric said, in his voice, but it was not him talking. "What we need to do now is find Elijah. And finish him off."

"No, Ric please, this isn't yo-" And just like that, Damon was flying across the room until he hit the furthest wall. Stefan went to help his brother get up and once they did, Alaric wasn't in the room.

"What the hell was that!" Stefan said and Damon explained to him everything he knew.

* * *

They were running out of time. Damon quickly picked up his phone and dialed Bonnie's phone number.

"_What do you want, Damon._"

"Can we meet? I need your help."

"_I can't help you,_"

"Please, Bonnie, there's no one else that can," Damon begged. Bonnie realized the importance of what Damon needed, she's never heard him talk like that, let alone beg. Damon quickly explained to her what he needed and after a few moments of considering her options, she finally decided that she would come by later that day. Damon thanked her, and hung up the phone.

* * *

Damon kept trying to call Alaric but with no luck in reaching him. His stomach was twisting, hoping he would get to save the love of his life soon. Stefan's stomach was twisting, hoping he would save his brother's life, and his.

Bonnie finally arrived to the boarding house. Damon let her in and thanked her again for coming. "I won't ever forget this, Bonnie. I really need your help."

"I also won't forget who I'm helping. What is happening to Alaric is wrong. What I understood from you that he is.. possessed?"

"Something like that, I'm not sure.. I really don't know, I mean, he can't remember his past life. He hears voices that tell him to freakin kill. It's not like an alter ego, and maybe that's why we couldn't help him the first time?"

"Yeah.. Maybe.." Bonnie said, as she went through her books, "Okay. Do you think it is more like when Klaus took over his body?"

"No I doubt that. He was completely gone that time. Now, he's there. Just.. trying to reach out and.. it's more like he's fighting with someone else for control over his own mind"

"Okay, what we know is that it's not demons so we can't use this," She said to herself, as she put away some books, "And it can't be that.. "

As Bonnie continued her research in the library, Stefan came close to Damon and pulled him away a bit, "Listen Damon.. I don't want you to.. Just make sure you are ready for what might happen next, whatever it is,"

"I know, Stefan"

"Yeah it just, may not be what you wanted-"

"I said I know, Stefan." Damon glared at his brother, wanting him to shut up and to stop trying to crush his hopes. Things are going to be fine. Damon and Alaric are going to be fine. And Damon can't afford to lose hope now.

* * *

to be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were still in the library, arranging for an exorcism. Bonnie had found a way to do it, and all they needed now was to find Alaric, weaken him with vervain, and then Bonnie will start chanting for the spirits to leave Alaric's body. Okay, not hard at all. But they needed this done as soon as possible, because if Alaric wasn't willing to be weakened by vervain, they were going to have to do it the hard way. And the more they wait, Damon thought, the more of Alaric they lose.

So Damon kept trying to reach Alaric but with no luck.

"Guys.. It looks like Alaric isn't coming home anytime soon and it's getting really late.." Bonnie finally said. It was nearly 9 PM and they have spent the entire day trying to locate Alaric, calling his cell and looking for him in town but with no luck in finding him. The witch that was with him was much more stronger than Bonnie and she had successfully blocked her from reaching to Alaric.

"uhm Sure, maybe you can come back tomorrow?" Replied Stefan.

"Jesus just wait a few more minutes" Interrupted Damon, who was losing his temper.

"Okay uhm sure mayb-" and that was when the front door finally opened. The witch came in, held her hand up, walking with fast steps towards Bonnie. It was too fast, no one knew what to do or how to react, especially Bonnie who started feeling dizzy until she fell on the floor. Stefan hurried to see if she was Okay, the witch ignored him and turned her attention to Damon, with fierce eyes she asked, "Where is Klaus."

Damon was shocked. This was happening too fast, and Alaric was nowhere to be seen. Did these spirits somehow know what they were up to? "Where is Alaric?"

"Where is Klaus" Repeated the witch without blinking.

Damon didn't reply. He didn't know where Klaus was, only Caroline and Tyler did. And even if he did, he wasn't going to give up this easily. He looked at Stefan who was on the floor still next to Bonnie. Stefan looked back at him, and shook his head slightly. Bonnie was dead. Damon vamped out. Bonnie didn't have to die. But now she is, and it is his fault.

Bonnie is dead.

And now there is no one to help Alaric.

Vampire speed, Damon ran to the witch but before he could reach her, he was on floor, brain boiling

"NO! Leave him alone!" Stefan shouted and tried to run to Damon, but an invisible barrier held him in his place. All Damon could do was scream. The witch slowly walked to Damon, and lowered her hand. Damon started gasping for air, and it took him a minute to remember where he was and what was happening.

"Where is Klaus." This time, the witch aimed her question to Stefan, this time.

"GOD ARGH Damon started screaming again. Pain stronger than ever, and all he wanted now was to find a stake to end his own suffering, but he couldn't move.

"I don't know where he is please stop!" Stefan begged her.

"Who knows?"

"Ty- Tyler knows Jesus Christ please stop Tyler knows!" Shouted Stefan. But the witch didn't stop, and Damon's screams made Stefan feel sick

"Stop." Said Alaric finally, and the witch did, immediately. He walked straight to Stefan, and didn't look at Damon. Like he wasn't even in the room, completely ignoring his whimpers.

"Where is Tyler"

"he.. I don't know maybe in his house!"

"Well, let's go then." Alaric said and started walking to the door, expecting both his witch and Stefan to follow him.

* * *

Damon started slowly to open his eyes. He looked around and found himself in the library still. He got up, "Stefan?" he said in a low voice, but didn't really expect anyone to answer. Last thing he remembers was Bonnie falling to the ground. He quickly looked around and spotted her lifeless body, and ran to her. She was dead. Oh God, what has he done.. Damon hugged Bonnie's body, "I'm so sorry God I'm so sorry Bonnie.." he repeated over and over again. It was all going to hell. He was stupid just thinking his life was ever going to get any better. And as usual, he ended up hurting everyone around him. Tears stated forming in his eyes, but he didn't care anymore. He doesn't need to act strong or like a badass anymore.

* * *

"Where is klaus." Alaric tried to compel Tyler.

"Hey Screw you man I'm not telling you!"

"Alright then, I have time. I can wait. Actually, I think I'm going to try a much easier way." He smirked, and then grabbed Tyler, with him to the car. Stefan followed them.

* * *

Damon was still on the floor next to Bonnie, when the door opened. He didn't bother to get up, he stayed on the floor, wishing he could have the courage to end his life by himself. If he was being honest to himself, he never hated Alaric the way he did, now. He hated Alaric because Alaric was too weak. Because, if Alaric loved him like he loved Alaric, those damn voices won't be able to control him like this. He hated Alaric, because he loved him too much, and it hurt. It hurt when the one you love, allows that to happen to you. It hurts, because the one you love, isn't there anymore. So Damon didn't do anything, when Stefan came in and sat next to him. Neither vampires reacted, when the screams of Tyler filled the house. Non of them said a word, when Alaric left the house, to finally get Klaus.

It was much later when Stefan finally broke the silence, "We knew this moment was coming anyways, didn't we.."

"No, Stefan." Damon sighed, "I bullshat myself again," he smiled, and Stefan chuckled.

"Well, I had hope, too. I.. I saw Alaric in that monster, sometimes, trying to break through"

Damon screwed his eyes shut, and his heart hurt, "Please, don't even say his name.."

"Hey, I'm sorry Damon. I really.. am. I should've prepared you for the worst,"

"You tried.."

"Not hard enough.."

"Well, how about we spend the last moments of our lives not fuckin' being depressed, ha"

Stefan smiled, "Now that's the Damon I know," and both chuckled. But Damon didn't move, and neither did Stefan.

All they could do now was wait for their deaths.

* * *

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damon? Damon, where are you?" Alaric was frightened, not thinking straight, he went to the library, but didn't find Damon there, then went up to his room, where he finally found Damon, sitting on the floor, playing with his ring. Damon didn't respond, "Damon, are you okay?" Alaric said as he rushed towards Damon, and then crouched in front of him. Damon slowly started looking up, and it took him one look at Alaric to see he had finally been freed. "Alaric?" He barely said before Alaric hugged him, "Oh God, Damon I messed up. I messed up pretty bad man, I fuckin killed Klaus.." tears started running uncontrollably down his cheeks, wetting Damon's hair.

"Alaric, it's you.. you're here.." was all Damon could say. He wrapped his arms around Alaric so tightly, afraid to let go. He couldn't afford losing him again, but..

"Damon, we need to fix this!"

"We can't.."

"But we have to, Damon I can't- I need you" Alaric barely managed to say,

"Alaric, you're here.. With me. Just hug me and shut up" Damon was too calm, for a dead vampire

And so he did.

A few minutes later, when Alaric seemed to have calmed down a bit, he started coughing, "You ok?" Asked Damon, concerned

"yes it's just-" but the coughing continued, Alaric had to cover his mouth with his hand, when he looked at his hand, it was covered with blood. "Oh.. Guess I'm dying, too"

Damon didn't say a word, he just hugged Alaric more tightly, "It's gonna be Okay, Ric."

Stefan appeared from the door, "Hey Damon, I wrote a letter to Elizabeth, explaining everything to her...Uhmm, She should take care of everything, now. Need anything else, brother?"

Damon sighed, deeply, "Nope. Thank you, brother. See you on the other side," he tried to smile, but couldn't. Stefan nodded, and left to die, somewhere..

* * *

_Please I am begging you _

_people_

_please_

_need second chances_

_sometimes_

_clean souls full of flaws_

_when they make mistakes_

_but they didn't mean to!_

_they didn't mean to mess up _

_beautiful flaws_

_bad choices_

_you're not in a position to make any decisions _

_there will be a price to pay_

_wasn't it paid before_

_why_

_over and over again_

_wasn't that enough_

_it's never enough_

_what is the point then_

_who knows _

_who are we to make this decision _

_where will they end up, then_

_not here, I can't accept them here_

_but why_

_that will be against the rules_

_Not here either_

_why_

_I just can't_

_I volunteer then_

_are you sure_

_is that final_

_Yes I volunteer_

_They won't let you down_

_I promise.._

* * *

30 Years Later.

"Yes mom. I'm Okay, I swear! I am. Okay, fine. Tomorrow, after work. I promise. I miss you, too, mom. Love you, too. Bye" Damon hung up the phone, clearly frustrated, but still feeling blessed. Being a lonely child to a mother who, just happens to care a little bit too much, can be hard work sometimes. Damon was lost in his thoughts as he went on looking for perfectly round, red tomatoes. A lot had happened recently in his life that he couldn't quiet explain, the worst being his girlfriend breaking up with him, for no apparent reason, at all, only a few days ago.

"_You will find someone to love you they way you.. usually love people back. It's not you, Damon, it's me._" He went on remembering her last words to him, trying to figure out just where he had went wrong in their relationship. He could've sworn he was the perfect boyfriend, and any girl would die to be with him. God, this was giving him a headache, he really needed to stop thinking about that "Bitch"

"Excuse me?"

A strong, deep voice startled Damon, he looked up to find a handsome, tall, well-built man, probably in his mid-thirties, blonde, looking confused, staring at him with a questioning look. Damon's mouth went dry, but he managed to say, "Sorry?"

"Did you just call me a.. bitch?"

Damon froze in his place for a second, trying to remember if he had, in fact, ever called this man a bitch before, in his life. "Oh.. Oh God no, sorry I.. I was calling my gir- my ex- ex girlfriend a bitc- I mean, I'm sorry I just, I didn't mean to say it out loud it just, you know.."

The man was looking at Damon like he was a little child, that was lost and needed directions to the nearest mental hospital, but slowly, his expression softened and he smiled, wildly, "Hey man chill, I was just messing with ya."

"Oh.." Damon said, and then couldn't help but smile at his own stupidity. Of course.

"This has to be yours, though" The man said, holding a perfectly round tomato

Damon chuckled, "How did you kno-"

The man pointed at Damon's basket, which was full of tomatoes of the exact same shape and size. His beautiful smile widened when Damon accepted the tomato and why was he thinking about this man's smile?

"Well.. See you around," He said, and was about to leave when Damon stopped him, "Hey Sorry, have we.. ah have we met before? You look really familiar"

"You know, I was thinking the exact same thing about you. Maybe we knew each other, in a past life.. or something.." The man paused, knitted his eyebrows together but then smiled again, "Okay, that obviously sounded stupid, sorry, maybe we just went to the same school," He chuckled, and then reached his hand out to Damon, "Alaric. Saltzman."

"Alaric. Nice name. Damon Salvatore."

"Well, nice to meet you, Damon. What were you planning on doing with all those tomatoes?"

"The best soup you will ever taste."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yup." Damon said, smirking

"Well, it's on then, buddy"

* * *

THE END.

Please guys I'd really appreciate it if you tell me what you thought of this story! I know, the writing sucked, it was full of typos and the grammar was awful, but I tried. xD

Thanks for reading anyways!

MWAH.


End file.
